Firestar Fighters:The hero's Story
by Firestar25
Summary: Firestar and his Friends must come together to fight A new Evil With old and new friends. My first X-Crossover story. Backup by SuicidalManiac22. Firestar: Is My OC name. He's A pony(A Dragon-pony) who Love to fight and get stronger. He Red and Yellow with Gold Googles If you want more give me 100 Or more Favorites. Thunder:
1. Prat 1 Chapter 1: In the face oChapter 1

Firestar Fighters

The hero's Story

Prat 1 Chapter 1: In the face of great power.

I look up to the sky with a sigh, I say aloud to myself, "AHGG! I'm soooo bored it's been SIX YEARS and not a thing with the portal, Goku went off to fight Goku black And I'M BORED!"

Just then…

"Whoa. I feel a HUGE power level at the door," I say, so I go to the door and open it. "Oh. Hey cuz," I smile at him.

"Hi there cuz. How are you?" he asks, as he welcomes himself into the house and walks in. I close the door behind him and we sit on the couch together.

"So what are you doing here? And where were you on MY B-DAY?" I ask, pouting, cause my face to bloat up and turn red.

He looks nervous at my questioning, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh… I was in universe 6 training with Champa and Vados, he explains. Then he looks to be thinking and then suddenly recalls, "actually it was just with Vados. Champa was just eating the whole time," he mutters the last part. As he reaches into his pocket, he says: "Happy B-day T!"

"It's a stone. Why?" I ask, looking at it curiously.

"It's a transforming stone." He says. I stare at the stone. It was white with a black paw print.

I grab the stone, and suddenly feel an enormous and overwhelming burst of power. I scream out in response, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" The stone then transforms me. My right arm begins to feel as though its very heavy and has three fingers, my left tingles and goes numb, and I feel like my back beings to open up, as if someone was tearing it apart. "Uhg my head...AHHHHHHHH!

(A few min later.)

"ARE YOU DONE"!? Thunder asks, standing up with frustration.

"Uh n…" I said and was interrupted. "I HAVE THE POWER!" I said. "This body is the greatest thing that ever happen to me! Oh and I Feel a power level in the town. And a smaller level around it." I said and fly off. "I'm in my OC Bod. THIS IS AWESOME!"

(A Few hours later.)

"ALRIGHT! (Vanossgaming Refines) We go defeat this thing, found and put back the big power levels back where they belong, find the person doing this, and sent him back to hillfle."

(TFS refines) Firestar said. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Thunder ask. "It's a TFS joke." Spike said. "O.K. who want to rekt this thing. 1.2.3…." "MINE!" Said Alphys."AW." I said. "AND THAT IS HOW ALPHY SAVE THE DA….. crap." She said." I think we should attack it together." Firestar said. "LET'S HURRY!" Alphys said. "Too late. Because we are here to kill you." As we turn around. "IT'S FRIEZA!" We all said. "That's right you… wait what are you?" He asked. "Male Ponies with wing. Firestar and thunder said. "Snail dragon (Goodra)."Spike said. "Anime-loving Dinosaur that in love with a Buff fish lady." Alphys said. "HEY! GET THAT BETA BACK HERE AND FIX THIS NOW! Firestar said to God. "What? Are… are you talking to me? Frieza asked with a now questioning face on him. "No to god." Spike said. As alphys remembers back at she said let's hurry. "Wait I just got back did you said "we" like the royal we or… she said. WE ARE NOT MOVING UNTIL IT'S FIX! Firestar said. "Yes. And no. TO ME

VILLAINS OF THE PAST, AND NOW! He said

As A black smoke came up "Now now frieza we get a crack at them." Said… "CELL! Firestar said. "Vegeta look It's ponies. I'm gonna catch them. Said.."nappa no." Said Spike said. 'Hold on where his Kid buu? He was killed right?" said Alphys. As firestar smack her "Don't be telling them things that can kill us." He said. "Oh him. He just asleep in the other world." He said. "So he not here?" Firestar asked. "Nope." Cell said. "Then cue the badass fight song! Firestar said as it it! As Firestar punch frieza in his face and grab Cell and fling him down to the street. As nappa try to hit him. "No stop." As he smack him down. And then he got death ball. "Oh you have fight but it time to die!" He said as he made the same attack. As it hit him only to be stop in mid-air. As he punch Frieza in his gut and explored. And punch Cell so hard he was on fire. And nappa. "BLUE KI BLAST FROM MY HAND!" As he did it.

"And that's that!" Firestar said has he fell to the floor. "STAR!" Said both Spike and Alphys. As the scattered to catch him. "Oh hi." Said Nightmare moon. "Oh. We forgot about you NM." They said. As her scythe hit them both on the head. "And you think If I let him die then we can just use the dragon ball's like that"?! She asked. As thunder was just standing there just jawdroped. "Oh and a jet just." As the jet Destroy the smoke machine. "THUNDER!" fs,S,A,NM, Said. "Oh my bad. Wait that jet going somewhere." He said. As the jet flies away from the hero's. "Well let's go!" Firestar said.

"Well someone's or something's aer trying to be a pain in my side. A mystery person said.

"Well. I would like some tea." The mystery Female said.


	2. 2 of 2: The Spider and the soldChapter 2

Firestar Fighters

The hero's Story

Prat 1 Chapter 1: In the face of great power.

I look up to the sky with a sigh, I say aloud to myself, "AHGG! I'm soooo bored it's been SIX YEARS and not a thing with the portal, Goku went off to fight Goku black And I'M BORED!"

Just then…

"Whoa. I feel a HUGE power level at the door," I say, so I go to the door and open it. "Oh. Hey cuz," I smile at him.

"Hi there cuz. How are you?" he asks, as he welcomes himself into the house and walks in. I close the door behind him and we sit on the couch together.

"So what are you doing here? And where were you on MY B-DAY?" I ask, pouting, cause my face to bloat up and turn red.

He looks nervous at my questioning, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh… I was in universe 6 training with Champa and Vados, he explains. Then he looks to be thinking and then suddenly recalls, "actually it was just with Vados. Champa was just eating the whole time," he mutters the last part. As he reaches into his pocket, he says: "Happy B-day T!"

"It's a stone. Why?" I ask, looking at it curiously.

"It's a transforming stone." He says. I stare at the stone. It was white with a black paw print.

I grab the stone, and suddenly feel an enormous and overwhelming burst of power. I scream out in response, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" The stone then transforms me. My right arm begins to feel as though its very heavy and has three fingers, my left tingles and goes numb, and I feel like my back beings to open up, as if someone was tearing it apart. "Uhg my head...AHHHHHHHH!

(A few min later.)

"ARE YOU DONE"!? Thunder asks, standing up with frustration.

"Uh n…" I said and was interrupted. "I HAVE THE POWER!" I said. "This body is the greatest thing that ever happen to me! Oh and I Feel a power level in the town. And a smaller level around it." I said and fly off. "I'm in my OC Bod. THIS IS AWESOME!"

(A Few hours later.)

"ALRIGHT! (Vanossgaming Refines) We go defeat this thing, found and put back the big power levels back where they belong, find the person doing this, and sent him back to hillfle."

(TFS refines) Firestar said. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Thunder ask. "It's a TFS joke." Spike said. "O.K. who want to rekt this thing. 1.2.3…." "MINE!" Said Alphys."AW." I said. "AND THAT IS HOW ALPHY SAVE THE DA….. crap." She said." I think we should attack it together." Firestar said. "LET'S HURRY!" Alphys said. "Too late. Because we are here to kill you." As we turn around. "IT'S FRIEZA!" We all said. "That's right you… wait what are you?" He asked. "Male Ponies with wing. Firestar and thunder said. "Snail dragon (Goodra)."Spike said. "Anime-loving Dinosaur that in love with a Buff fish lady." Alphys said. "HEY! GET THAT BETA BACK HERE AND FIX THIS NOW! Firestar said to God. "What? Are… are you talking to me? Frieza asked with a now questioning face on him. "No to god." Spike said. As alphys remembers back at she said let's hurry. "Wait I just got back did you said "we" like the royal we or… she said. WE ARE NOT MOVING UNTIL IT'S FIX! Firestar said. "Yes. And no. TO ME

VILLAINS OF THE PAST, AND NOW! He said

As A black smoke came up "Now now frieza we get a crack at them." Said… "CELL! Firestar said. "Vegeta look It's ponies. I'm gonna catch them. Said.."nappa no." Said Spike said. 'Hold on where his Kid buu? He was killed right?" said Alphys. As firestar smack her "Don't be telling them things that can kill us." He said. "Oh him. He just asleep in the other world." He said. "So he not here?" Firestar asked. "Nope." Cell said. "Then cue the badass fight song! Firestar said as it it! As Firestar punch frieza in his face and grab Cell and fling him down to the street. As nappa try to hit him. "No stop." As he smack him down. And then he got death ball. "Oh you have fight but it time to die!" He said as he made the same attack. As it hit him only to be stop in mid-air. As he punch Frieza in his gut and explored. And punch Cell so hard he was on fire. And nappa. "BLUE KI BLAST FROM MY HAND!" As he did it.

"And that's that!" Firestar said has he fell to the floor. "STAR!" Said both Spike and Alphys. As the scattered to catch him. "Oh hi." Said Nightmare moon. "Oh. We forgot about you NM." They said. As her scythe hit them both on the head. "And you think If I let him die then we can just use the dragon ball's like that"?! She asked. As thunder was just standing there just jawdroped. "Oh and a jet just." As the jet Destroy the smoke machine. "THUNDER!" fs,S,A,NM, Said. "Oh my bad. Wait that jet going somewhere." He said. As the jet flies away from the hero's. "Well let's go!" Firestar said.

"Well someone's or something's aer trying to be a pain in my side. A mystery person said.

"Well. I would like some tea." The mystery Female said.


End file.
